Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection is a major health problem that leads to chronic liver disease, such as cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma, in a substantial number of infected individuals, estimated to be 2-15% of the world's population. There are over 3 million chronically infected people in the United States alone, according to the U.S. Center for Disease Control. About 150 million individuals are chronically infected worldwide, with at least 3 to 4 million people being infected each year. Hepatitis C Fact Sheet, World Health Organization, July 2012. Once infected, about 20% of people clear the virus, but the rest harbor HCV the rest of their lives. Ten to twenty percent of chronically infected individuals eventually develop liver-destroying cirrhosis or cancer. HCV is transmitted parenterally by contaminated blood and blood products, contaminated needles, or sexually and vertically from infected mothers or carrier mothers to their off-spring.
Different approaches to HCV therapy have been taken, which include the inhibition of viral serine proteinase (NS3 protease), helicase, and RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (NS5B), and the development of a vaccine. Current and investigational treatments for HCV infection are reviewed in Poordad et al., Treating hepatitis C: current standard of care and emerging direct-acting antiviral agents. Journal of Viral Hepatitis 19: 449-464 (2012); Asselah et al., Protease and polymerase inhibitors for the treatment of hepatitis C. Liver International 29(s1): 57-67 (2009); G. J. Dore. The changing therapeutic landscape for hepatitis C. Med. J. Australia 196: 629-632 (2012); and Balsano, Mini Rev. Med. Chem. 8(4): 307-318, 2008. Despite the availability of therapeutic treatment options, chronic HCV infection remains a major healthcare concern. Moreover, there is no established vaccine for HCV. Consequently, there is a need for improved therapeutic agents that effectively combat chronic HCV infection.
The HCV virion is an enveloped positive-strand RNA virus with a single oligoribonucleotide genomic sequence of about 9400 bases which encodes a polyprotein of about 3,000 amino acids. The protein products of the HCV gene consist of the structural proteins C, E1, and E2, and the non-structural proteins NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, and NS5B. The nonstructural (NS) proteins are believed to provide the catalytic machinery for viral replication.
The NS3 protease releases NS5B, the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase from the polyprotein chain. HCV NS5B polymerase is required for the synthesis of a negative-strand RNA intermediate from a positive-strand genomic viral RNA that serves as a template in the replication cycle of HCV. NS5B polymerase is an essential component in the HCV replication complex. See K. Ishi, et al., “Expression of Hepatitis C Virus NS5B Protein: Characterization of Its RNA Polymerase Activity and RNA Binding,” Hepatology, 29:1227-1235 (1999) and V. Lohmann, et al., “Biochemical and Kinetic Analyses of NS5B RNA-Dependent RNA Polymerase of the Hepatitis C Virus,” Virology, 249: 108-118 (1998). Inhibition of HCV NS5B polymerase prevents formation of the double-stranded HCV RNA and therefore constitutes an attractive approach to the development of HCV-specific antiviral therapies.
The development of inhibitors of HCV NS5B polymerase with potential for the treatment of HCV infection has been reviewed in Poordad et al. (2012), supra; Asselah et al. (2009), supra; and Chatel-Chaix et al. Direct-acting and host-targeting HCV inhibitors: current and future directions. Current Opinion in Virology, 2:588-598 (2012). The activity of purine ribonucleosides against HCV polymerase was reported by A. E. Eldrup et al., “Structure-Activity Relationship of Purine Ribonucleosides for Inhibition of HCV RNA-Dependent RNA Polymerase,” J. Med. Chem., 47:2283-2295 (2004). Nucleoside analogs said to be useful in the treatment of hepatitis C are disclosed in WO 2011/035231, WO 2005/003147, WO 2010/0081628, U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,815, WO 2010/075517, WO 2010/002877, and WO 2009/132123.